soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brady family
The Bradys are a working class Irish-American Catholic family living in the fictional town of Salem on the soap opera Days of our Lives. First introduced in the early 1980s, the Bradys have become one of the central families on the show, second only to the Hortons. The Bradys are traditionally a family of police officers, although occupations range from doctors to lawyers to business men. In addition to being the family of principal Days characters such as Roman, Kayla, Bo and Sami, the family is also well known for its violent and long-standing feud with the DiMera family. Generations First generation * Patrick Aloysius Brady (deceased) * Nora Molly Brady (deceased) Second generation * Peter Brady (deceased) Third generation * Colleen Brady (deceased 2008) * Eric Brady (deceased) * Shawn Brady (born October 17, deceased 2008) * Caroline Brady * Molly Murphy (deceased) Fourth generation * John Black (born in 1953) * Roman Brady (born August 26, 1950) * Kimberly Donovan (born July 7, 1956) * Kayla Johnson (born June 16, 1958) * Bo Brady (born November 9, 1963 change to November 5,1963) * Frankie Brady (adopted) * Max Brady (adopted) * Colin Murphy (deceased) Fifth generation * Caroline Anna Reed (August 18, 1978, later changed to March 3, 1974) * Eric Roman Brady (October 16, 1984; changed to 1977) * Samantha Gene Brady (October 16, 1984; changed to 1977) * Rex Brady (1984, originally sometimes after 1987) * Cassie Brady (1984, originally sometimes after 1987) * Brady Victor Black (May 19, 1992; changed to 1982) * Isabella Brady (October 21, 1993; changed to 1984) * Shawn-Douglas Brady (April 6, 1987; changed to 1984) * Chelsea Brady (May 22, 1998; changed to 1988) * Zack Brady (June 9, 2000– January 12, 2006) * Ciara Alice Brady (December 29, 2006; changed to July 16, 2004) * Andrew Shawn Donovan IV (May 15, 1986) * Jeannie Theresa Donovan (September 3, 1990) * Stephanie Kay Johnson (February 19, 1990; changed to 1986) * Joseph Johnson (May 9, 2008) Sixth generation * William Robert Horton (November 16, 1995; changed to 1992) * Claire Brady (September 27, 2005; changed to 2003) * John Roman DiMera (October 23, 2007; changed to 2005) * Alice Caroline Horton (October 23, 2007; changed to 2005) * Sydney Anne DiMera (January 29, 2009; changed to 2008) Family trees Legend Desedants Patrick Brady (deceased) m. Nora Brady (deceased) c. Peter Brady (deceased) m. Unnamed woman (deceased) c. Colleen Brady (died 2008) a. Santo DiMera (deceased) c. Ryan Brady (deceased) c. Shawn Brady (Born 1930 died 2008) m. Caroline Brady (Born 1929) (dissolved in 2008) c. Roman Brady (born 1954 revised to 1950) m. Anna Fredericks (divorced) 197?–82 c. Carrie Brady (born 1978 revised to 1974) m. Austin Reed (born 1970) (divorced) 1997–99 m. Austin Reed (Born 1970) (married) 2006–present m. Marlena Evans (born 1951 divorced) 1983–94 c. Eric Brady (born 1984 revised to 1977; twin) c. Sami Brady (born 1984 revised to 1977; twin) a. Lucas Horton (Born 1975) c. Will Horton (born 1995 revised to 1992) a. Gabi Hernandez (Born 1992 or 1993) c. Arianna Horton (born 2013) m. Sonny Kiriakis (Born 1991) (married) 2014-present m. Austin Reed (Born 1970) (annulled) 1997 m. Brandon Walker (Born 1982) (annulled) 2003–05 r. EJ DiMera (Born 1979) c. Johnny DiMera (born 2007 revised to 2005; twin) m. Lucas Horton (Born 1975) (divorced) 2007 c. Allie Horton (born 2007 revised to 2005; twin) m. EJ DiMera (annulled) 2007–08 c. Sydney DiMera (born 2009) m. Rafe Hernandez (divorced) 2010–12 m. Kate Roberts (divorced) 2003–05 c. Rex Brady (born 1987 revised to 1984 ; twin) a. Mimi Lockhart (Born 1984) c. Unnamed child (abortion) 2004 c. Cassie Brady (born 1988 revised to 1984; twin) c. Kimberly Brady (born 1956) a. Shane Donovan c. Andrew Donovan IV (born 1986) m. Shane Donovan (divorced) 1987–90 c. Theresa Donovan (born 1990) c. Kayla Brady (born 1960) m. Jack Deveraux (divorced) 1987–88 m. Steve Johnson (invalid) 1988–89 c. Stephanie Johnson (born 1990) m. Steve Johnson (divorced) 1990–2012 c. Joey Johnson (born 2008) c. Bo Brady is the biological son of Victor Kiriakis. {see Kiriakis} c. Frankie Brady {adopted} m. Jennifer Horton (invalid) 2006 c. Max Brady {adopted} c. Eric Brady I (deceased) c. Molly Brady m. Francis Murphy (deceased) c. Colin Murphy (born 1969; died 2004) Category:Days of our Lives families